If You Love Me, Let Me Know
by shiploirlas
Summary: Leni Rayway goes to New York City for the summer, as she befriends the pop singer Sabrina Carpenter and the Broadway singer Ethan Slater, but her interactions with them interfers in her friendships, relationships and her real life as her future plans too, so she has to face a decision between Fantasy or Reality.
1. Chapter 1

?If I meet Sabrina and Ethan...

Episode 1: Welcome to my Life

Hi, my name is Leni Rayway, I'm a 16 ordinary girl who lives in Spring, Texas, a town that is almost nowhere of everything, I was born and raised here my entire life, my parents are right now in the center of Houston, working as excecutives in a business center, they have to take a long trip of 2hrs to go to work and they have to leave early to arrive on time for dinner, I know it's hard but it's worth it of how they get paid every week, so I'm okay with it, while they're away I'm here enjoying TV and posting pics in InstaPhoto while chatting with friends all around the world, because my real friends will be gone for the summer, as I decided to do what I love to do follow my dreams that is to became a singer and dancer, because like 2 people I admire in this world, I wanna be like them when I grow up, well that's all I have to say, so welcome to my boring and small life.

I woke up with a grumpy face, while I get dress up and eat breakfast with my parents before they leave to work, I was checking my InstaPhoto profile and watching TV, I saw an ad of my favorite singer/actress Sabrina Carpenter launching her Aeropostale Collection, I was smiling watching how beautiful she is, I was in love, until my parents turn off the TV and they told me to get prepared for the last day of school, so I start to grab my backpack and go outside of the house where Todd and Carey were waiting for me outside my house and we walk together for school.

\- ''Can't believe school ends today'' Todd said

\- ''I know right, I'm happy to say goodbye to that nasty place and to say hello to summer'' Carey said

\- ''Yeah, summertime is coming and I'm excited, by the way, what are you going to do during summer?'' I said

\- ''I'll be in a ranch in Wichita, Kansas with my family to have a great party'' Carey said

\- ''Awesome, I'll be in a summer camp in Palm Springs because my mom doesn't want me to stay in my room all summer, so I'll be doing boring activities in a forest with strangers'' Todd said

\- ''At least it will be more interesting than mine'' I said laughing

\- ''Yeah sure, and what about you Leni? What are you gonna do in the summer?'' Todd asked me

\- ''Ummm... I don't know actually, maybe bored in my house, doing nothing all day, watching my InstaPhoto account, I saw that Sabrina Carpenter launched her Aeropostale collection'' I said showing the pics in my phone

\- ''Yeah, Sabrina Carpenter looks flawless with those clothes'' Carey said

\- ''I know right, I want that clothing section so much'' I said with excitement

\- ''Me too, look, how about if we go to the mall and we go to Aeropostale after school to see you can buy Sabrina Carpenter clothes'' Carey said

\- ''Really? Thanks Carey, you're amazing'' I said hugging her strongly

\- ''Welcome, well there's the bus, let's enjoy this last day of school'' Todd said

\- ''Yeah, last day of school here we come'' Everyone chanted this phrase until we arrive to school

All day later...

Me and my friends were finally out of school and we're ready for the best summer vacation ever, as we celebrate at the mall because my best friend Carey promise me to go to buy Sabrina Carpenter's Summer Collection in Aeropostale, so we went there while Todd was waiting outside and he found a Game Stop on the side so he went there and we were inside the other store.

\- ''Look Leni, here's a discount in this beautiful blue dress'' Carey said showing me the dress

\- ''OMG, I love it so much, let me take a picture so I can post it in InstaPhoto'' I said taking my phone out and took the pic, while I start posting and I tag Sabrina as SabrinaCarpenter in case she see it, in which it won't but I hope yes.

\- ''You're so crazy, you think Sabrina will see your post, because remember that she has 14.5M followers and she has so many people like you tagging her to make her see it, and you have like a 10% of chance to like your post'' Carey said

\- ''I know, but I'm not losing hope, because Sabrina liked some random posts and I got 1 like from her, and this is her 2nd one I'll get'' I said

\- ''Okay, hope she can see it, let's go buy that dress'' Carey said

\- ''Yaaay, I'm happy right now'' I said as I pulled Carey's arm and we went to the checkout to buy the dresses, and we leave the store, while I ask her to take me a pic of Sabrina's poster, so she took it and I post it in InstaPhoto, while tagging Sabrina again, as we went to Game Stop to find Todd and leave the mall.

While in my house...

Me, Carey and Todd were watching Nickeloldeon while eating a pepperoni pizza, we were having a blast in my house now that summer started, 


	2. Chapter 2

If you love me, let me know...

Chapter 2: Say Hello to New York City

This is it, today's the day that we're leaving Spring and we're going to New York City, I can't wait to see what's in there because I've never went to New York before and I can't wait see it, I'm happy that Carey is coming along with me, we'll meet her sister Shay and she will take us to a tour in the city, this is exciting, too bad my parents will be there because they have to work, if they give them a day off, we could spend a day together as family, but it's okay, this is gonna be an amazing adventure.

In the airport...

\- ''I can't wait to see NYC, is it gonna be beautiful, higher like those movies I watched?'' I said with excitement

\- ''Nah, it's actually big, crowded, weird and annoying at the same time'' Carey said laughing

\- ''Really? I thought it would be like the movies, like 30 Rock, Smash, Avengers or the romance films?'' I said

\- ''You know they edit the city in those movies right? Everything is fake'' Carey said

\- ''Now my dreams are crashed, thanks Carey'' I said while pretending a sad face

\- ''Welcome'' Carey said consoling and hugging me, while my parents came in talking to the phone

\- ''Don't worry Mr. Lickson, we'll be there for the opening of the big building in Manhattan...okay... we'll see you there, have a nice day'' Mom said while hanging the phone

\- ''What happened mom?'' I said

\- ''My boss wants us there at 11:00am to make it to the opening of the new building on the West Side of Manhattan'' Mom said

\- ''Ohhhh'' I asked her

\- ''Our boss is so strict and we need to be on time'' Dad said

\- ''Ohhhh'' I said

\- ''At least you have a job where you do what you love and they pay you well, my mom has a hard time work at a Toy Factory and it's exhausting for her, and she doesn't pay her well'' Carey said

\- ''That's sad'' Mom said

\- ''Yeah, but she saves hard for us'' Carey said

\- ''I'm glad she did, Rina is a strong woman'' I said

\- ''We know'' Carey said hugging me, until the attendant call by the speaker to announce that the flight to New York has arrived, and we were ready to departure

\- ''Well, this is our flight, ready for the adventure?'' Carey said to me

\- ''I am, this is gonna be the best adventure ever'' I said carrying my luggage while walking through the gate, and entering to the plane...

During the flight...

I was staring the plane window while saying goodbye to Texas, because we are going to New York City, I was taking pics of how beautiful is the sky, while my parents were sleeping and Carey was playing a game while listening to music, this is gonna be a long flight...

5 hours of flight later...

We finally arrived to the city, and it looks so big in the sky view, so I took a pic and I posted it in InstaPhoto, while I woke up Carey as we were waiting for landing...

(PHOTO)

After leaving the plane and airport, Carey called her sister to get us her address of her apartment, she said that she lives in the East of Central Park, some 5 blocks away from the Chrysler Building, in which is almost near the Brooklyn Bridge, but we saw that there's so many traffic in the city, so we went to Metro instead...

An hour later...

We arrived to Shay's apartment, and we say hello to Carey's sister, she told me that she's has a model career because she appeared in Vogue, Xmag and Backstage, and I see, because she's so gorgerous, as we start to introduce each other.

\- ''CAREY!'' Shay yelled with happiness

\- ''Shay! It's great to see you again'' Carey said hugging her

\- ''Wait, I thought you were supposed to be in Wichita with mom and the family'' Shay said

\- ''I was supposed to, but my mother let me permission to came here with my best friend, this is Leni Rayway'' Carey said introducing me

\- ''Nice to meet you'' I said shaking her hand

\- ''Same to you, you're pretty'' Shay said

\- ''Thanks'' I said smiling, as my parents interrumpt me to say goodbye because they have work to do

\- ''We would love to stay to talk, but we have to be in a Opening right now'' Mom said

\- ''You really have to go now? I thought you could stay with us'' I said with a sad face

\- ''I know it's hard for us for staying, but we have to be in the event and later go to work, for a while, you can be with Carey and Shay while we're away'' Dad said

\- ''Okay, promise you'll take at least a day off to spend time with me?'' I said

\- ''We promise to take that day off to be with you, now we have to go now, we love you sweetie'' Mom said kissing my head

\- Take care honey, and that if you're going out, remember to be careful in the streets and don't miss Carey and Shay from your sight'' Dad said

\- ''I will, have a great day at work, I'll tell you everything when you came back'' I said hugging them, while they started leaving, as I was a little sad that they leave

\- ''Is she okay?'' Shay asked to Carey

\- ''Yeah, her parents works all day in a international company and they arrive late'' Carey said

\- ''Yeah, my parents had a urgent time at work, so they had to leave early'' I said

\- ''I'm sorry for hearing that'' Shay said

\- ''It's okay, I used to live this everyday'' I said

\- ''They will be back Leni, but for a while, let's put the luggage upstairs so we can go out and have a tour in the city'' Carey said carrying the bags while I help her out

\- ''Tell me when you're ready, because I have some spots I want you to see in this city'' Shay said marking the map of the city, while Carey and I were still carrying the luggage to our rooms

2 hours later...

Carey, Shay and I were walking into the neighborhoods, it was a nice and beautiful place, until we arrived to the skyscrapers and it became crowded with so many people walking, I was checking if I didn't lost the girls, but luckily I found them, then we arrived to the huge and gorgerous Times Square, it was very delightful, full of many ads and Broadway shows, it was magical, so I posted a pic in my InstaPhoto of how beautiful the city is

(PHOTO)

\- ''This city is so beautiful'' I said amazed

\- ''Of course, and you haven't see it at nighttime, it's so shiny and beautiful'' Shay said

\- ''No actually, but I want to see it, I was asking, is there some fun places to do here?'' I said

\- ''Yeah, actually, some of the fun places of this city are the Broadway shows'' Shay said

\- ''Broadway shows?'' I asked to Shay

\- ''Yeah, musicals, like Wicked, Hamilton, Waitress, have you heard of them?'' Shay said

\- ''No, I live in a small town in Texas, I don't know about this thing of Broadway musicals'' I said

\- ''Ohh, I see, want to see one to show you?'' Shay asked me

\- ''Sure, suggest me one that is so cool that amaze me like crazy'' I replied

\- ''Okay, if you're looking for some drama musicals, I suggest you Wicked and Dear Evan Hansen, but if you want romance musicals, I suggest you Waitress, Hamilton or My Fair Lady, or if you want to see new musicals, I suggest you Spongebob Squarepants, Mean Girls or Frozen, they're the recent new ones here and people told me they're awesome, so tell me which one you wanna see? Shay said showing me a board of the Broadway Musicals name

\- ''Okay, I want to see...'' I said until my phone ring, and I found out that Sabrina Carpenter is in New York rn to promote the Aeropsotale Clothing, she was in the Manthattan Mall so we changed plans

(Photo)

\- ''OMG, guess what? Sabrina Carpenter is here in the city rn to promote the Aeropostale clothing line'' I said

\- ''Really? That's amazing, so you don't want to see Broadway Musicals?'' Carey asked me

\- ''Sure, I want to go to a Broadway show, but I also wanna meet Sabrina'' I said

\- ''Okay, we can organize this, the Manhattan Mall is 9 min away from here, we can go there, meet Sabrina, walk to Central Park and go to see a Broadway musical at night, what do you think?'' Shay said planing the schedule in her phone

\- ''I like the idea'' I said

\- ''Me too'' Carey said

\- ''Okay, I'll buy the tickets, but the problem is that you haven't decided which show you want to see'' Shay said

\- ''Leni is new to this thing of the Broadway Musicals, so we're watching a romantic today, so Waitress'' Carey said

\- ''Are you sure?'' Shay said

\- ''Yeah, Waitress and tomorrow we can go see a new one that is Spongebob, because Leni likes the cartoon'' Carey said

\- ''Okay, so Waitress and Spongebob will be'' Shay said

\- ''Alright'' Carey said, while Shay started paying the tickets for both Broadway shows, while I was excited

\- ''Okay, we got the tickets'' Shay said holding them

\- ''Now, let's go to the Manhattan Mall to see Sabrina'' I said

\- ''Okay, let's go everyone'' Carey said as we were walking away from Times Square and we went ahead to the Mall

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
